Kōtetsu Akumu
| beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Dark Release: Black Hollow Dark Release: Camouflage Dark Release: Chidori Dark Release: Consuming Cloud Dark Release: Corrosive Chakra Dark Release: Creation Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgment Dark Release: Violet Soldiers Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Earth Release: Containment Cell Earth Release: Crimson Twister Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Kirin Lightning Fang Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Surge Rain Tiger of Will Technique Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Chameleons) | weapons = Giant Kunai }} Koutetsu Akumu (鋼鉄悪夢, Akumu Koutetsu) is a major antagonist in Naruto - Eigoukaiki. He is a Jōnin-rank shinobi from Kumogakure who possesses the rare Dark Release, the Kekkei Genkai of the Akumu Clan. After he defected from Kumogakure, he began to live in Amegakure, where he became the Guardian of the Akumu Shrine. He is considered one of the most powerful Kumogakure shinobi by the other Great Nations, even going as far as Kirigakure putting a bounty on his head. He is nicknamed the Silver Lightning (紫雷, Raikou no Gin) by the people of Kumogakure because of his speed and the colour of his kimono. Appearance Koutetsu is of average height and weight. He has silver, shoulder-length hair with a natural perm. He has black eyes. He wears a long silver kimono that reaches to his knees. Under his kimono is a black undershirt with crimson lining. Unlike most Kumogakure ninja, he doesn't wear a headband. He wears black flip-flops that have pieces of wood on the bottom, making them look similar to Jiraiya's sandals. He's also very muscular, which he hides under his loose kimono. When traveling, he is usually seen wearing an interesting hat. Personality Koutetsu has two distinctive personalities. One he usually hides, until he is alone or around someone he trust. His 'persona' as he calls it is his public personality. This personality is a very carefree, happy-go-lucky guy. He's easily amused and distracted. He's incredibly lazy, never wanting to do chores. Even though he wants to become Raikage, he would rather just sit around and daydream. He is compared to Kakashi in terms of personality, as he is always late, very lazy and carefree. He has lived through much pain in his life, causing him to keep it hidden, which does more harm than good. People like Shinsaku Takasugi can easily see when he is hurting. His true personality, something he never shows to others, is a cruel, emotionless man who deems others as insignificant beings. His hatred that he usually hides comes to the surface, causing Koutetsu to act sadistic, and very cruel. He is easy to anger. He is calculative, easily thinking up strategies in a moments notice. When angered, he tends to smash things, or cause it to rain in Amegakure. When in battle, he is calm, cool, and collective, shedding his carefree and happy-go-lucky nature. While battling, he can quickly analyze an opponents strengths and weaknesses. During battle, he's often seen giving his opponents back-handed compliments. If he begins to win by a huge margin, he will begin to get cocky. When he gets cocky, he'll go as far as taunt his opponents. His most prominent ability is his speed, which has given him a name as the fastest shinobi in Kumogakure. History Koutetsu entered the Ninja Academy when he was 5 years old. He graduated in the same year. When he was 7, he was promoted to Chunin after he passed the semiannual Chunin Exams in Amegakure. This is about the time Koutetsu met Shinsaku Takasugi, his partner and close friend, who was also a Chunin at the time. After that, Koutetsu was promoted to Jonin at age 9. Shinsaku soon followed at age 10. After graduating to Jonin, Koutetsu wanted to learn how to summon a creature, so he tried to summon a toad, having seen Shinsaku perform it. He was instantly teleported to Mount Kamereon, the land of the Chameleons. There he met the Great Chameleon, who made him sign the contract that allowed him to summon Chameleons when necessary. Two years later, Koutetsu was sent on a mission to Kirigakure, having been signs of a rogue Kumogakure shinobi. When he got there, it was revealed that he was sent to Kirigakure so the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist could kill him, something the Raikage had asked the Mizukage to order. He easily defeated the Swordsmen, and teleported back to Kumogakure. When he arrived in Kumogakure, he was taken to the Raikage, who told him that he was banished from Kumogakure and if he stepped foot in it again, he would be killed by the Raikage personally. Koutetsu fled, leaving his family. Later, as he was wandering, he spotted his long-time friend, Shinsaku Takasugi. They then began to wander the world together. As they wandered, Koutetsu started to wonder why he was a 'good guy'. Later, he attacked Shinsaku on a path, which resulted in a stalemate. Even though Koutetsu was strong, Shinsaku easily matched him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to wander with Shinsaku without fighting, Koutetsu decided to leave him. Eventually, he traveled to Amegakure. Having traveled far too long, he decided to stay there. When he arrived, he was met by the Village Leader, Kataki Gori. They fought, with Koutetsu ultimately killing Kataki. He announced he had taken Amegakure over, which most Amegakure ninja did not care to listen to. Abilities Chakra Koutetsu is most known for his incredible chakra. His chakra is so powerful that it is extraordinarily unrecognizable and invisible to almost everyone. The only people that can see his chakra are users of the Byakugan. It is almost impossible for anyone to sense it either, making sensor types useless against him. His chakra is also incredibly corrosive, making him a dangerous close-combat fighter. The corrosive properties of his chakra cause any matter that touches it to dissipate, although it is extremely slow when in affect. The acidic properties of his chakra is so potent that he can corrode even chakra itself, making Koutetsu an even more dangerous opponent, but an extremely powerful ally. Dark Release : Main Article: Dark Release The Akumu Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release, allows Koutetsu to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra. With the Dark Release, Ninjutsu is ineffective against Koutetsu, as he can just absorb the jutsu. If one wishes to defeat Koutetsu, they would have to beat him with Taijutsu or Genjutsu, the former being more likely, as Koutetsu is a very effective Genjutsu user. With his Dark release, he can also hide his chakra much like Karin, to the point where the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan cannot detect him. He can also use his chakra to corrode an opponents body and/or chakra. This is due to Koutetsu's corrosive chakra. Elemental Mastery Koutetsu has shown a mastery of Elemental jutsu, having such mastery that he can use jutsu without many hand seals. His most prominent element is the Lightning Release. He has mastered this element so well that he can use the strongest Lightning jutsu. For his Earth Release, he has partially mastered it, having enough mastery to use Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, a massive jutsu that destroys the earth around the user. Genjutsu Abilities Having great chakra control, Koutetsu has learned how to use Genjutsu effectively in battle. His most powerful Genjutsu is the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, a Genjutsu technique that allows Koutetsu to reverse anothers Genjutsu. He can also use elemental Genjutsu, as seen with Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, which causes a blinding light to appear from the uses body, creating an opening to either strike or cast another Genjutsu. Summoning Technique Having seen Shinsaku Takasugi summon toads, Koutetsu tried to summon one, but he was transported to his Contract Animal, the Chameleons of Mount Kamereon. After signing the contract with the Great Chameleon, he was granted the ability to summon the chameleons when in need of their assistance. With the chameleons, he can hide within their mouths and become invisible. Ruikei Shihai :''Main Article: Ruikei Shihai Koutetsu's strongest technique, Ruikei Shihai allows him to make the area of which the jutsu controls his own reality. Relationships * Shinsaku Takasugi - Having known Shinsaku since he was a Chunin, he has a close bond with him, something he does not normally have with anyone. After he began to walk the path of darkness, Koutetsu decided that Shinsaku was too soft and left him for his clan. * A Yotsuki - A is one of Koutetsu's major rivals, having been so ever since A banished him from Kumogakure. Every so often, A will appear in Amegakure, demanding to fight Koutetsu, so as to kill him. Having done this seven times, none have been successful. * Tora Seishin - After having a very long and difficult battle, Koutetsu began to respect the youngster, something he will never admit. * Kenmushi Moumakami - After Koutetsu became the new leader of Amegakure, Kenmushi went to Koutetsu to tell him that three-fourths of his clan are blind, but they will all 'pledge their allegiance' to him. At the moment, Koutetsu does not trust him and his clan. * Takusan Kanjoo - Like Kenmushi, Takusan 'pledged her allegiance' to Koutetsu. She is currently on a mission to Kusagakure to find Gurasu Berries, a delicacy in Amegakure. Koutetsu and Takusan both have crushes on each other. * Touketsu Kouseki - After returning back to Amegakure, Touketsu came to Koutetsu to give him information about Iwagakure. Soon after, he is sent back to Iwagakure for more and is joined by two bodyguards to keep an eye on the Ice Prince. He is currently hiding from the Iwagakure ninja. Stats Weaknesses Koutetsu has a few basic weaknesses that have become apparent. One of his minor weaknesses is his fear of heights. He can handle heights that are about ten to forty feet high, but if it exceeds forty feet, he will freak out and go stiff. Another minor weakness of Koutetsu is his Taijutsu abilities. Even though he is proficient in Taijutsu, and very agile, he is relatively weak and his punches/kicks are not very damaging. Most opponents who witness his Taijutsu will easily realize this and use it to their advantage. These are two of his few weaknesses. For more, read below. Chakra Even though he has a high reserve of chakra, most of his jutsu are A or S-rank. Since they require large amounts of chakra to perform, they can cause him to wear out pretty fast. Since he has the Dark Release, he can also replenish his chakra, so a fight of Ninjutsu is not advisable. Even with the Dark Release, if an opponent decides to use Taijutsu, he will not be able to replenish his chakra. This can have an extremely negative effect on Koutetsu, but a very positive effect on the opponent. Elemental Disadvantages Koutetsu has many different elemental jutsu, he has many weaknesses to go with them. Although he has Earth Release, he can still be topped by a powerful Lightning jutsu, though he has Lightning Release as well. As for his Lightning Release, they are weak against Wind Release like Wind Release: Pressure Damage. Although he has one lightning jutsu that could overcome a wind jutsu, it's an extremely powerful jutsu that utilizes a massive amount of chakra. It is unknown what weaknesses the Dark Release has, as it is not created with two chakra natures. Genjutsu Even though Koutetsu is proficient in Genjutsu, an opponent with a Sharingan or is a Genjutsu Master can easily overwhelm him with their own Genjutsu. His strongest Genjutsu can easily be reversed and used against himself by anyone with a Sharingan. Since his strongest Genjutsu is very powerful, it can be assumed that the Sharingan or a Genjutsu Master could kill him with it effortlessly. Trivia *Koutetsu's theme is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. *According to the Kirigakure Bingo Book, he has a bounty of 37,000 ryo.